


Choke

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava likes Julie. It doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

"I don't know! I was asleep and then I was here!" Ava yells.

"We should figure this out," Julie says. "I was in New Orleans. What about you?"

"Peoria. Illinois."

That night, the yellow-eyed man comes to Ava. She likes Julie, but if it's Julie or her...

Julie dies choking on her own blood.


End file.
